The Drakhan Legend
by Evil Blue Onna
Summary: This story is about Bulma who has to leave earth because she is wanted for a certain reason and of cousre later in the story Vegeta appears! He will also fullfill an important role. And Drakhan is not a person! BV


Well, hello there! Yes another new story. That has a reason, I kinda lost the floppy disk I saved my addiction story on so I can't update that until I found that disk but don't worry! I will find it! The story will continue!!  
  
And for my other stories (except a long road) I don't really know what to do with them so if any of you got any suggestions, please mail them to me!  
  
And our 'you can't always get what you want' fic, we are working on that but this chapter is so damn long! And I have so much damn homework to do! But the update is coming.  
  
Now, this story, I don't really have much to say about it, so just read the chapter and tell me what you think!  
  
Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1,  
  
Bulma followed her mother, they were both running like hell, they were under attack and those guys meant business, they wrecked everything on their way. But Bulma was the one they really wanted, that's why she and her mother were headed to the forest because they would be safer there.  
  
Bulma had a capsule in her pocket with a spaceship in it, as soon as they found an open spot in the forest, Bulma would open the capsule and take off with her mother. She got the capsule from her father who stayed behind at CC, Bulma didn't know why, it was dangerous out there. That was also the reason why Bulma didn't ask anything about her father because she could already guess what happened to him.  
  
Finally after fifteen minutes, they reached the forest. Before entering it, Mrs. Briefs hold still so that they could catch their breath. Bulma's throat ached from breathing so hard.  
  
"Are you ready to go on?"  
  
"Yes mother" Bulma said  
  
Since they were in the forest, they didn't run anymore. Bulma looked around her, she found this forest an eerie one, it was dark and too silent, she hoped that they would find that open spot.  
  
"Do you think we can take off here honey? Is this place big enough?"  
  
Bulma looked at the open spot her mother had found. It looked big enough but she wasn't sure so she decided to test it. Bulma got the capsule out of her pocket and opened it, the ship appeared after the smoke had cleared up.  
  
"It's big enough, let's go mom" Bulma said with a sign of relief in her voice  
  
Bulma ran to the door followed by her mother and opened the door. She ran inside, gestured for her mother to sit down. She strapped her mother into the chair tightly with the seatbelts, then she started pushing some buttons. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Mom, where are we going?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What planet are we going?"  
  
"I don't know, you pick one, as long as we can get out of here"  
  
"I know! Let's go to Namek!"  
  
"Namek?" Her mother asked  
  
"Yeah, Piccolo comes from Namek and from what I have heard, the Namekians are very nice"  
  
"If you say so, than let's go!"  
  
Bulma typed in the coordinates of planet Namek and sat down as well, she fastened her seatbelt as tight as possible. As soon as she was seated, she pushed the final button and there they went, off to planet Namek.  
  
During the take-off, Bulma lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, she hated take-off and landings. Finally , they were in space, the ship started to calm down and Bulma came out of her seat. She unbuckled her mother.  
  
"There, now you are free to do whatever you want" Bulma said to her mother.  
  
Mrs. Briefs noticed the sad look Bulma had on her face although Bulma tried hard to hide it. Mrs. Briefs followed Bulma to the window that gave them a good view on the earth.  
  
"Why me mom?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do they want me? What's so special about me?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs knew that Bulma would ask that question sooner or later and now she had to explain it to her daughter, she could no longer hide it from her.  
  
"Come Bulma and sit down, I'll tell you everything"  
  
Bulma followed her mother into the living room of the ship and sat down on the couch.  
  
"You know that tattoo you have on your back?"  
  
Bulma nodded, she knew, she had always been wondering what that tattoo did on her back although she liked it.  
  
"Well, that tattoo is a map"  
  
"A map? You are kidding me right?" Bulma said  
  
"No honey, I am not. That map leads to a planet, a planet called Drakhan. And it is said that Drakhan holds the source of everlasting wealth and power"  
  
"That explains my popularity" Bulma mumbled "But what is it doing on my back? Couldn't they have picked another person to put it on?"  
  
"I don't know, they said something about you being the chosen one, that's all I know"  
  
"Well, now that I know this, I hate the tattoo! It is beautiful but it shouldn't be on the back of a ten year old girl!" Bulma said  
  
She was obviously pissed off because she found it so unfair but there was nothing she could do about it. "Why don't you go and take a shower Bulma, you look like hell"  
  
Bulma smiled at her mother, she found that a good idea.  
  
"Does this thing have a kitchen?" Mrs. Briefs asked  
  
"Mom, what do you think? Dad build it!"  
  
"You are right" Her mother smiled but Bulma saw a trace of hurt in her mothers face when she mentioned her father.  
  
She quickly left the living room and went to take that shower, maybe after that, she would feel better because right now, she felt miserable, Kami knew who else may be on her heels.  
  
When Bulma entered the kitchen, she could smell her mothers great cooking. That smell was so comforting, it made her think about home, oh how she wanted to go home and see her daddy again.  
  
Quickly, she pushed the thought aside and sat down, waiting for her mother to serve supper.  
  
"How long will it take us to get to Namek?" Mrs. Briefs asked  
  
"About a moth I guess, I don't know for sure but the computer will tell us when we are nearing the planet"  
  
"Ok. I hope that you were right"  
  
"About what mom?"  
  
"Well, you said that the Namekians are friendly people"  
  
"I'm sure they are"  
  
And within a month they would find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was chapter one of a new adventure! I hope you liked it. As you can see, I kinda got the tattoo idea from the movie Waterworld, I loved that movie!!  
  
Well, that was it for now!! Until next time people!  
  
Lots of kisses, Blue Onna and oh, don't forget to review!! 


End file.
